


Flame and Sun

by crystallizedcherry



Series: Alimor Week 2014 [5]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He viewed her as flame, and she viewed him as sun. Nevertheless, there was certain times when she viewed him as withered leaves, and he viewed her as scattered red petals of rose. for alimorweek day #3: red and yellow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flame and Sun

He viewed her radiant as a red shine competing the light of blaze. Her aura was strong, even her gaze looked like prominence. Sharp, ceasing every hindrance on her way of life. She would burn everything with the strength of her legs or the technique of her household vessel. She was red, as bright as flame. Fierce in her own way. 

People adored flame as unusual, yet beautiful and extremely unique creature, yet they had certain fear of it. It was same thing for her case; people might praise her beauty, her keen eyes, and her strength, but numerous people would talk behind that they were scared of her and it might be that they considered her as terrifying beast. She was red, a bright light and hot aura covered her, sculptured her into a peerless Fanalis.

Nevertheless, Alibaba Saluja would see The Red Woman of His Own in the different way. Maybe in several times she was a fierce general of his kingdom (along with the title of A Queen weighted on her shoulder), a red flame of Balbadd who was able to make even the most troublesome enemies bow down their head, but it was no forever. The were times when the flame went dim and even off. At the time, Alibaba viewed her as a soon-to-be-withered red rose's petals. 

Yes, she had moments when she fell like them and went fragile as they were. She would clutch her own palm and dig it with her nails, she would talk in her sleep and it was not unusual for her to shed her tears when it was becoming worse and reaching its peak. Nightmare. Alibaba, who had used to be a heavy-sleeper, would wake up unintentionally just to find out that she was having the bad influence on her rest. 

The reason of his sudden waking to this was beyond his level to answer by himself; maybe it was just because they were soulmate, he concluded. In the end, he was the mister who collected the abandoned red corolla and embraced it with all his warm, unconditional affection.  
.  
Morgiana viewed him as the sun. Yellow and bright. Illuminating every corner of world, in this case, The Balbadd Kingdom. He ruled with his own wisdom with considering what people thought and sharing it with his entrusted person, discussing the decision first with some representatives of people, then fixing all at the last if they agreed. 

He also smiled cheerfully, more like a child even though he was at his mid-twenty. His smile sheened as great as the sun's kissing earth light was. And by him being the sun, she felt like having a role of a shadow. She sunk because of his light. Morgiana thought she was the black empty space of universe if he was the sun. She was near, yet remained as unnoticed for people always looked at the shining one. She had told him so, then he comforted her, "Morgiana, the sun would not look shining if the surrounding is not a pitch-black background." 

(Then she realized how wise he was and she didn't regret her decision of being his supporter, both physically and mentally.)

But even the sun had its own time of being weak, being dim, and being left because the darkness of night swallowed its light. The little desperation often hit him, and he would turn into withered leaves in her eyes. But no, no, her love still remained all same. Nothing changed even though he was in a stressed state. When Alibaba stopped being the yellow sun for a while and turning into yellow, forgotten leaves, she was ready to be the ground so she could catch him in time, touch him, and whisper to his earlobe that he was not that alone.  
.  
Morgiana was red, and Alibaba was yellow, together they supported each other, fusing into a beautiful combination just like vermilion lines at sunset's time, beautify Balbadd Kingdom.


End file.
